The present invention relates to a process for oligomerizing the light olefins by means of a synthetic, crystalline, porous material.
Several processes for oligomerizing the olefins are known, which use synthetic zeolites as catalysts.
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,942; 3,760,024; 3,775,501; 3,827,968; 3,960,978; 4,021,502; 4,150,062 and 4,227,992 processes are known for producing high-octane gasolines by starting from olefins by means of zeolites of "ZSM" type, i.e., zeolites constituted by oxides of silicon and aluminum.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,396 the use is known as well, for said processes, of a zeolite constituted by oxides of silicon and iron.
The present Applicant has found that a synthetic zeolite containing oxides of silicon, titanium and iron is capable of oligomerizing the light olefins with a higher selectivity and a conversion than as obtained with the previously mentioned catalysts, with the temperature being the same.